1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-panic control device for doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control device is disclosed in FR-A-2814190.
More specifically. FR-A-2814190 discloses an anti-panic control device comprising an oscillating spring latch provided with a slit able to receive a retaining element. The spring latch is provided with an arresting tooth that co-operates with a locking element borne by an oscillating cam. The oscillating cam prevents the rotation of the spring latch towards an open position. The control lever of the device controls the motion of the oscillating cam away from the spring latch, in such a way as to leave the spring latch free to rotate towards the open position.
In this known solution, the spring latch can be locked in closed position even when the door is open. If this occurs, when the door is closed the spring latch impacts against the fixed part of the door frame and prevents the door from closing. If an attempt is made to close the door when the spring latch is locked in closed position, the spring latch or the door frame can be damaged.